The topology of cellular networks increases in complexity. For instance, remote radio heads can be used in locations where traditional deployment with antennas being co-located with the radio base stations is not ideal. For example, such a distributed transmission system is particularly useful to increase coverage and reduce handovers in areas with a large concentration of subscribers, such as in office buildings, shopping centres, train stations, airports, arenas, etc.
However, in distributed transmission systems for cellular networks, the connection used between a radio base station and the remote radio heads is constrained in capacity. Any excess capacity usage would require a new cable to be pulled to the remote radio head which results in significant costs.